One Night
by Ayamichan34
Summary: Gin comes to visit Rangiku after he leaves....what will happen? lemony fresh


Hey ok so this story came to me in a dream, WEIRD HUH? I hope you like it.

Summary: Gin comes back to see Rangiku because he misses her. What will she do? ENJOY!!!!

"Cap--tain" she whined. "I want to go home. It's almost midnight. This paper work is never going to get done!"

"Well if you shut up and stop complaining every 2 seconds, then you would have been done a while ago!" Hitsugaya snapped. "You're not going anywhere until your work is done!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! NOW HURRY UP AND FINISH!"

"So mean" she whispered. "I wonder if all short people are like you."

"MATSUMOTO!!" he shouted. A vein was popping out of the side of his head. He was clearly annoyed.

"I didn't say anything" she huffed.

What seemed like forever, she finished her paper work. She now was ready for her work-free weekend.

"See ya, Captain!" and she ran out of the office before he could even say a word. She looked down at her watch and saw it was a little past 1 in the morning. Her drinking buddies, Kira and Shuuhei, were probably already ripped from inhaling shot after shot of sake. She figured she'd just join them tomorrow night and headed home to her bed which had been calling her name all day.

She reached her door and reached inside of her pocket for her key!

"Geez, that little midget didn't have to keep me so long." She said to herself. She pulled out her key and opened her door. Once inside she took off her sandals and went straight to the bathroom. She took a shower. She felt so relaxed as the hot water hit her body. It felt like it was erasing all of the stress away. When she felt like all of the stress was gone, she turned off the shower and got out.

She wrapped herself in her towel and then reached for another one to wrap around her hair. She took her hand and wiped away the foggy mirror due to the steam of the shower and took a long look in the mirror. Then she started to make funny faces in the mirror mocking her captain.

"Matsumoto do this!" she said in a deep voice trying her best to sound like him. "Get off the couch and do some work!" She laughed at herself. Here she is a grown woman still doing the things she used to do when she was a kid, Things he told and showed her how to do.

"_Hey Ran-chan! When someone makes ya mad, you should try pretending to be 'em, an mak' em say whatcha want'em to say to ya." he said with that trademark smile on his face. "It'll make ya feel better"_

Gin always had a way of making her feel better when she was down. It has been 4 months since she seen him last and that was when he left the soul society marked a traitor. She hasn't thought about him in 2 months and she didn't want to start again. She shook her head trying to erase the thoughts she was having of him, brushed her teeth, turned off the light and walked out the bathroom.

Now usually when she got home she'd turn the light on the hall or the living room so that she could see when walking through her house. It was really hard to see with all the lights off in her house. She can't count on all fingers and toes how many times she has stubbed her toes or bumped into a wall. Lucky for her on this night, the moonlight was just right for it to shine light thru her windows. She walked over to the door and grabbed her zanpakuto and headed for her bedroom.

She was only about 2 feet her room when she heard a sound to her right, behind the door. She quickly unsheathed her sword and spun around to be in shock.

It was Gin. The moonlight shined on him from the left side so it casted a shadow on the right side of his face which made him look menacing. He was leaning with his back against the wall and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Wha'cha so nervous for, Ran?" Her eyes widened. It really was him.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered keeping her blade pointed at him. How did he get in her house? And how in the hell did he get into the seretei without being noticed? She lost her train of thought when he stood up straight and took a step towards her. She backed up stepping on the towel that had fell from her head when she spun around.

"Why ya trembling?" he laughed taking another step toward her causing her to take another step back again. She hadn't even noticed that she was shaking till he said it. She gathered up herself and stopped herself. Why was she acting so nervous in front of him? 'Remember he's a traitor' she told herself. And with that, she fixed herself up and anger creeped up on her face.

"Ya scared of me al' a sudden?"

"Heh, as if I'd be scared of a traitorous jackass like you!" she had her game face on.

"Ya know, it ain't lady-like to cuss."

"What do you care?" she smirked. "You should be less worried about my mouth and more worried about your life."

"Oh?" his smile fell into a frown. "Is that so?" he took another step towards her, and again she backed up.

"You damn right." She was pumped full of confidence, till she saw the smile come back to his face,

"So ya think you can kill me?" he laughed he enjoy the little game they were playing, so to speak. She got annoyed.

"Won't be laughing when your dead." And she lunged at him. Swinging her sword trying to get him as best she could, but he kept dodging. He ducked a blow to the head and swung his foot around and tripped her. As soon as fell, he tried to get her from the top but she kicked her feet up at him and kicked him back, causing him to fall on his back and she straddled him with her sword at his throat. The moonlight, still being the only light source reflected on the blade and on Rangiku's body. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes glowed against the moonlight. Some of her wet hair stuck to her skin as she sat still trying to put all of her weight on him to keep him from getting up. Gin laughed and she felt the vibration from his body to her center which caused her to blush a little. It was then that she realized she was only wrapped in a towel and was even more surprised to see that it hadn't fallen off. This made her blush more.

"Ya got me right where ya want me so do it." He said knowing she didn't have the resolve to.

"Don't push your luck!" she said with seriousness in her voice, she pressed her blade onto his neck. "I just thought I'd give you a chance to say your last words"

"Last words, huh?" Suddenly his smiled turned from being menacing to genuine. Her eyes widen at what he said next. "I Love You!" She slowly moved the blade off of his neck. She couldn't believe what he said. She pushed the blade back down to his neck.

"Stop fucking with me" she said. She felt tears gathering up in her eyes.

"I ain't lying." He spoke the truth. "An I kno you love me too. So ya won't kill me" She was taken back by his words. She did love him but she didn't have to tell him that..

"I-I don't love you" she lifted her sword a bit. "I hate you!" She brung her sword down to stabbed him and he hit it out of her hand and in one quick motion had turned her over so that he was on top and pinning her down by her wrists, above her head.

"Get off of me!" she struggled and twist trying to move him from off of her. He kept a steady grip on her. She wasn't going anywhere. He got annoyed with her moving. He opened his eyes. His red eyes pierced her icy blue ones. It made her stop moving and talking.

"Don't ever say that you hate me." He said staring intensely into her soul.

"Let me go!" she struggled again and he leaned down and kissed her hard. He pulled away leaving her wanting more. He smirked as this and leaned down dangerously close to her ear.

"So can you kill me now?" he whispered. It sent chills down her body. He moved his face to look at her again.

"Let go of me and I will prove to you I could and will." She had to lie to try to avoid the sensations that were going off in her body from him having her in this position.

He leaned in and kissed her again. This time it was gentle and sweet. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. She wanted to kill him and yet she wanted him more than ever. He pulled away slowly and whispered against her lips.

"Ya kno you can't." He felt her chest moving up and down as her breathing labored.

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" and he kissed her again. His tongue played with her bottom lips until she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues fought for control. Of course he always won. She was mad at herself for letting him get to her. He pulled back again.

"I missed you!"

"Well I didn't miss you"

"When are ya gonna to learn that ya can't lie to me." She turned her head away to hide the blush that crept on her face.

"Who said I was lying?" He took advantage of her exposed jaw line and neck. Starting from her jaw, he laid sweet kisses down her neck to her collar bone and back again causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip trying to hold back a moan in her throat. Once he was back where he started, he took his tongue and licked down the same path he made with the kisses. He felt her move under him as her breathing got heavier.

"Still tryna resist me..." he said into her and without a word he bite down and suck up her flesh. She let out a loud moan that even surprised her. She knew she wasn't going to be able to resist him any longer. He came back up to kiss her and to his surprise, she lifted her head and caught his lips. She sucked on his bottom lip and ran her tongue in his mouth.

He loosened her wrist and she slipped her hands out of his hold and dove them in his hair, deepening their kiss. He bought his hand down and caressed her breast. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped into towel. With a light tug, her towel began open. She blush as she felt her skin being exposed. He looked down at her and she stared up at him.

"Beautiful..." he smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned down missing her lips and kissed her chin, her neck and licked down to the valley of her breast. His tongue dragged over to her right breast licking around her nipple eliciting moans from her. His other hand caressed its twin. He clamped his mouth around her nipple and sucked it up like it was a straw. She arched her back into him and moaned. He switched over and did the same to the breast. He slid one hand to her other breast, while the other slid down her stomach.

When his hand reached its destination and let go of her breast to look at her face. As soon as he touched her, she closed her eyes. He used his fingers to open up her lips and rub small circles on her clit. She moaned and convulsed and arched her back into his hand as he massaged her center. One of his rubbed around her entrance and then it was in inside of her. He smiled watching her. He was enjoying making her moan and pant. He saw that she was still trying to resist him a little. Although it felt good, she knew things had gone too far.

"Gin" she moaned. "We…can't…"

"Give it up Ran." He grinned at her. "Ya know ya want this."

"That's….b-besides…the point." She breathed every word out. She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. He leaned down close to her face.

"Since ya don't listen, I'm a make you!" With that he stuck another finger inside of her. She almost screamed. Her body was reacting against her mind. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. He started to kiss down her belly and further down. When his tongue touched her clit, she felt like she was going to lose control.

"Gin"

He continued his assault on her nub, moving his tongue quicker as he continued to finger her. She groaned and moaned. He was sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body. He peeked up at her and saw she was gripping at the towel on the floor. He smiled inwardly at that and continued. He moved his fingers as her tongue moved down toward her entrance. Then he dove in. his tongue replaced his fingers. His tongue was so warm inside of her. In and out it went.

She was so close and he knew it. He moved his hands to her waist to keep her from moving around. She felt a pressure build up inside of her. And he pulled his tongue from her leaned up to hover over her. He didn't let her cum. He was going to make her suffer. She moaned at the loss of his tongue. She couldn't finish. He just watched her.

"So do ya want me to stop" she glared at him. Why didn't he let her finish? She tried to moved her hand down, but he grabbed it and pinned it to the side of her head.

"No, no, no!" he smirked "ya can't do that"

She wiggled under him trying to find something to relieve her.

"Jus say that ya want this an I'll continue." He started to kiss and take tender nips at her flesh on her neck and collar bone. She didn't want to, but her body was yelling at her to tell him.

"God Gin...I want this! Just please let me cum" she moaned out. He loved to make her beg. And he thrust his manhood into her wet core. She came explosively at the sudden gesture.

He started off with slow thrust to get use to being inside of her. She was tight and slick which made it easy and hard. He started to moved faster and harder inside of her. She moved her hips to meet his and soon they were in sync with one another. She wrapped her legs around his hips making him go deeper within her and slip her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer to her.

"Harder" she whispered in his ear. She licked his neck and bit down sucking on his flesh. He followed her command and she thrusted harder. He felt her breast bouncing up and down against his chest with each thrust. Soon he felt the pressure building within himself. He started to moved faster and she soon felt the pressure building once more. After a few more thrust, they both came together screaming each other's name.

He collapsed on top of her and allowed their breathing to calm down before either one of them made a move.

"See, I knew ya couldn't kill me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"C'mon just say it!" She sighed.

"You already know so why do I have to say it?"

"Cause I want to." She laughed at him.

"I love you, Gin! I could never kill you" he turned his up and kissed her on her lips ever so gently.

"Now was that so hard." She chuckled to herself and soon they were both asleep.

She woke up the next morning surprised to feel him still next to her. Before he used to leave in the middle of the night before she woke up. But he was still there. She turned to face him and he opened his eyes feeling movement.

"It's a shame we couldn't make it to the bed."

"Well, ain't no use complain'n bout it now!" He kissed her forehead and got up to gather his clothes. She sat up and watched him with a questioned look on her face.

"Why did you really come back?" she wanted to know.

"I really did miss ya, Ran. I wish I could of told ya er'thing, but I didn't want to drag ya down with me." She stood up and walked over toward him. She brought her arms around him and just hugged him tight. She didn't want him to go, but knew he had to.

"Plus the women in Las Noches are not my type so I had to come see you" he said as he smirked at her. She pushed him away turned her back to him. He came up behind her and hugged her around her waist.

"I swear I never did anythin wit any of'em." He knew she was jealous.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I kno but I can't stay here"

"When will you be back again?"

"The next time we meet, will be on the battlefield. Then we'll really see if ya can kill me or not." She chuckled and turned around to give him one final kiss goodbye. She pulled away and her shunpoed off.

"Yeah we will see."

Woo-doggie!! That was fun! I know my summaries are little lame, but I have fun writing them. Comment plz. Let me kno what you think. Like I said in my first story I can take all types of criticism. Thanks you for reading!!


End file.
